


Chris & Nikki Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514477
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Stripping - PG-13

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Nikki strips for Chris  
> Timeline: Takes place in 2012

Chris sat in the wingback chair with his hands resting on the arm rests per Nikki’s instructions.

She stood a few feet away from him trying to find the right song on her iPod. Finding it, she plugged it into the stereo and then positioned herself in the middle of the throw rug in their LA house.

As the music began, Chris watched as his wife moved her body to the beat and got into the show she’d promised him before they’d left the house to go to dinner with friends.

She had let him unzip her dress, when they’d gotten home, and then had vanished him to a chair to watch her strip show. Said dress was the first article of clothing to leave her body, leaving her in a pair of heels and a matching lace bra and panty set.

As she moved across the room, he tried to forget that she had been one of his mom’s prized dance students. The task became much easier as she turned her back towards him and undid the hooks of her bra.

Turning around to face him, she slowly unveiled her perky breasts to his list filled eyes and added a little shimmy for the hell of it.

Chris dug his fingers into the arms of the chair as he fought the urge to get up and go to her. His brain knew that doing so wouldn’t achieve what he wanted (them both naked and having sex), but other–more persistent–parts of him were urging him to move.

The final beats of the song filled the room just as Nikki dropped her panties to the floor, leaving her in just her heels in front of him.

“Oh thank god!” Chris exclaimed as he shot out of the chair. He yanked his clothes off, not giving a single fuck as the buttons from his shirt went flying in every direction. He stumbled slightly when his feet got stuck in his pants thanks to the fact he was still wearing shoes. It took a lot of tugging and some cussing to fix the tangle, but he was finally naked.

Settling his eyes on his wife of a month, Chris licked his lips and then grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Her strip tease had had the desired affect on them and he was pretty sure it would be along night.


	2. Uncle Sebastian is in Charge - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With Sebastian Stan babysitting the kids, Chris takes Nikki out for dinner  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: Spring 2017

“You’re sure about this?” Nikki asked, glancing at where Sebastian Stan sat on the floor playing with three-year-old Josh and almost two-year-old Aiden.

“Positive,” Chris replied. “The boys love him and he loves the boys. Besides, we won’t be gone too long.” He smiled. “If it makes you feel any better, Scarlet is right next door and she told me she would be home all night. She can be over here in like a minute if needed.”

Nikki took a deep breath and glanced over at her kids and Sebastian again. Honorary “Uncle” Seb looked up and thumbs up before turning his attention back to the Duplo tower he and the boys were building.

“Alright, let’s go,” she said, nodding her head towards the garage door.

Chris waved a silent goodbye to Sebastian before he escorted Nikki out of their rental house in Atlanta, Georgia.

With so many of them having families now, the studio had rented several blocks of a new housing development near the main studio. They had five or six shuttle buses every day that went between the studio and the housing area. Most of them, however, still had rental cars or cars they’d brought from home.

Chris and Nikki had opted to buy a new minivan upon moving to Georgia as their growing family would no longer fit in his compact sedan and her hybrid SUV wasn’t optimal for driving around with three carseats in the back. With the purchase of the minivan, the SUV became his car.

Opening the door, Chris helped Nikki into the passenger seat and then moved to the other side of the car. In less than five weeks or so, he would be escorting her to the hospital for the birth of their baby girl.

Tonight, however, he was looking forward to a quiet dinner with his wife.


	3. Rehearsal Dinner - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Nikki flirting at their rehearsal dinner  
> Timeline: August 2012  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

Chris smiled as he observed the family and friends that were gathered in his mom’s backyard for his and Nikki’s rehearsal dinner. They’d started the evening out at the venue where they had walked through the ceremony a few times before they’d all come back to his mom’s house for dinner.

“Hey there, handsome,” Nikki greeted, joining him in the dark corner he was standing in.

“Hey,” he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss. Feeling playful, he said, “What are you doing tomorrow? Wanna hang out?”

“No can do, I’m going to a wedding,” she said, playing along.

“A wedding? Who’s getting married? Anyone I know?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“No one important,” she replied. “The bride is hot, but the groom is… eh.”

“Eh? _Eh?!_ ” he scoffed. “That’s cold, babe.”

“I’ll still marry you,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’ll be a burden being the attractive one though.”

Chris shook his head, but couldn’t help but laugh.


	4. Chris’s To Do List - Version 2 - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nikki tells Chris she's pregnant a month after Chris's To Do List  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: August 2020  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular  
> Note: Because I wrote Chris and Nikki's summer 2020 back in 2016, Covid-19 does not exist in their world

**August 31, 2020**

Nikki Evans knew she was pregnant before the home pregnancy confirmed it with two pink lines. She had suspected it for a couple weeks now, but this had been the first chance she could go to the store by herself and she hadn’t wanted to get Chris’s hopes up just in case she hadn’t been pregnant. Now, though, she knew exactly how she was going to tell her handsome husband that they were expecting a younger brother or sister for their three kids: Josh, 7, Aiden, 5, and Rachel, 3.

Going down to her and Chris’s home office, she grabbed a pad of paper and began to write her list, titling it “Chris’s To Do List - Version 2″.

> 1\. Move upstairs guestroom furniture to basement
> 
> 2\. Bring twin beds from basement guestroom upstairs
> 
> 3\. Move Josh into old upstairs guestroom
> 
> 4\. Install murphy bed in playroom or office?
> 
> 5\. Redo Rachel’s room with room for a crib

It wasn’t until later that evening, when the kids were in bed, that Nikki had a chance to give her list to Chris. She tried to keep from smiling as she watched him read it and she had to bite down on her lower lip when he visually reacted to the word ‘crib’. It took seemingly forever for her husband to look up at her.

“You’re pregnant again?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper as if saying it any louder would change the fact. She nodded her head and threw her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter when he let out a loud, “WOOHOO!!!”

Wrapping his arms around her, Chris leaned in a gave her a kiss on the lips while he rested a hand on her currently flat stomach.


	5. Bad Daddy - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris accidentally eats his daughter's candy bar  
> Timeline: Summer 2021  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

Chris Evans was eating a chocolate bar when his wife Nikki came into the lake house with their four-year-old daughter Rachel. As they passed him, he heard them mention something about a chocolate bar the little girl hadn’t eaten the night before as part of her s’mores.

Guilty, Chris glanced down at the empty chocolate wrapper and then heard his little girl cry out, “Mommy! My chocolate’s gone!”

Chris cleared his throat and Nikki looked back at him, he held up the wrapper with a ‘oops’ look on his face. Unfortunately Rachel also turned around and saw the empty wrapper.

“Daddy!” she wailed. “You ate my chocolate!”

“I’m sorry, sweatpea,” he said, standing up and making his way to the upset little girl. “I didn’t know it was being saved for anyone. Forgive me?”

The pouting little girl looked up at her mom, who nodded her head. The little girl sighed, but nodded.

“Thank you, Rachie,” Chris said, scooping her into his arms. “How about you and I go to the store and we’ll get another candy bar and some ice cream for after dinner.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, completely forgetting about the candy bar her dad had eaten.

“Really,” Chris confirmed. “Is cookies’n’cream still your favorite?” The little girl nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll get.” He carried her across the room to grab the car keys from the hook. “And what about chocolate sauce and whipped cream.”

“You’re on puke clean up if you get them all sick on sugar,” Nikki stated after Rachel cheered her dad’s suggestions. “All three of them.”

“Noted,” Chris replied. Then to Rachel he said, “Maybe we should get momma’s favorite ice cream, too.” The little girl nodded.

Nikki just rolled her eyes as father and daughter disappeared out the front door to go to the local store.


	6. Sshhh - NC-17 - warnings: borderline graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A few weeks before their wedding, Chris and Nikki sneak off to their bedroom at the lake house for some time alone  
> Warnings: borderline graphic sex  
> Timeline: July 2012  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

With the house empty, Chris pulled Nikki up to the small bedroom they were sharing. Their families had taken advantage of a free weekend to go to the lake where both Nikki’s parents and Chris’s mom (with Chris’s help) owned lake side houses that were next door to each other.

The weekend away had been a surprise for Chris, who had been overseas filming a movie and had just returned. Filming had taken a couple extra weeks, meaning that he and Nikki were now three weeks away from getting married.

“What are you doing?” Nikki asked as Chris locked their bedroom door. “They’re just on the boat, they could come back at anytime.”

“I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then,” Chris replied. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers.

Nikki resisted for a second, but then wrapped her arms around Chris’s neck and deepened the kiss.

After helping each other undress, Chris carried Nikki over to the bed and pressed a finger to his lips before making a shushing sound. Then he began to explore her body with his hands and mouth.

At one point, Nikki had to practically shove her fist in her mouth to keep quiet as Chris used his magical tongue on her pussy. The hand fell away, however, as her body contracted in result of her orgasm, making Chris move his mouth to hers to silence her cries while his fingers continued to slide in and out of her.

When it came time to do the actual deed, Nikki rolled over and lifted her ass in the air while keeping her face near the bed pillows. She whimpered softly as Chris teased her clit and pussy lips with the tip of his cock before he plunged into her.

Their sweaty skin slapped against each other as he moved in and out of her, his finger tips digging into her hips. He had to bite down on his lower lip as he came to keep himself from being too loud. Nikki pressed her mouth into the pillows as she came, letting the pillow muffle her screams.

As they laid side-by-side, a few minutes later, Nikki played with Chris’s chest hair and said, “I don’t like it when you’re that quiet during sex. Your sounds turn me on even more.”

“I love your sounds, too,” Chris agreed. “Maybe we should build our own place or sound proof a room.”

“I think your mom’s house has an attic, we could convert that to another bedroom,” Nikki suggested.

“And then have all the sex we want?” Chris asked.

“Within reason,” Nikki replied. She squealed as Chris dove at her neck. “Don’t leave any marks!”

Pulling back, Chris looked down her naked body and said, “Where could I leave marks if I wanted to?”

Knowing he hadn’t seen the dress yet, but also knowing she’d want to wear bikinis this weekend, Nikki pointed to a few places on her body. She then found herself with her fist in her mouth again as Chris went to town on her body.


	7. Surprising Dad - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nikki helps the kids plan a surprise for Chris... but who is really being surprised?  
> Timeline: June 2026  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

June 8, 2026

Nikki and the kids (Josh, almost 13, Aiden, 11, Rachel almost 9, and Charlotte, 5) sat on the couch waiting for the video chat with Chris to connect.

“DAD!” the kids chorused when his face finally appeared.

“Hey guys,” Chris replied, smiling at his family.

He spent the next couple minutes catching up with each kid in turn, it was Rachel, however, that turned the tables on him.

“When are you coming home, daddy?” Rachel asked. “Our birthday is this weekend.”

“I know,” Chris sighed. He had been hoped that none of them would ask, but it was time to fess up. “I won’t be home for a couple weeks.” The kids’ upset outbursts echoed through the speakers of his tablet, but neither he or Nikki attempted to quiet them, they were just as disappointed. “It sucks, I know, but I’ll be home soon.” Glancing down at his watch, he frowned. “I’ve got to go, I’ll call you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye, dad,” the kids said, solemnly.

Once Chris’s face disappeared from the TV, Rachel turned to her mom and said, “Mom, Dad and I celebrate our birthdays together _every_ year! We can’t celebrate without him!”

“I know, Rachel,” Nikki said. “I don’t like it any better -”

“Why can’t we go surprise dad?” Josh asked. “Dad’s rich, we can afford to go.”

“Mommy’s rich, too,” Charlotte stated, her little arms wrapped around Nikki’s thigh.

“Only because she married dad,” Aiden told his little sister.

“Ok, ok,” Nikki interrupted, holding her hands up to end the conversation. “You guys get out of school for the summer on Thursday. So I will look into us leaving Friday morning so we can surprise dad.”

The kids cheered.

“But,” Nikki said, raising her voice. “I will need all of your help getting ready to go, more help around the house and all of you on your best behavior.” She looked pointedly at Josh and Aiden.

Later that night, after the kids were in bed, Nikki called Chris.

“Did they buy it?” he asked.

“Hook, line and sinker,” she replied with a laugh. “We’ll see you on Friday.”

Friday morning, Nikki herded her kids onto a private plane after saying goodbye to her mom, who had drive them to the airport. Once they were in the air, the kids stayed playing with the electronics while she accepted a mimosa from one of the flight attendants.

As they neared their destination, the captain came over the loudspeaker to announce they were going to land in the next thirty minutes as well as to ask them to close their window shades.

The kids protested the request, at first, but Nikki gave them _that_ look and they quickly obeyed. She then asked them to put all of their devices away and to prepare for getting off the plane.

A short while later, the plane had touched down and was being taxied off the runway and to one of the loading areas. Since the kids were all seasoned flyers, they didn’t move from their seats until they were given the ok by the pilot.

Once everyone had their luggage, Nikki gave the ok for them to disembark from the plane. She let Josh lead his younger siblings down the stairs while she followed, secretly recording the kids as she did so.

Josh was the first to shout “DAD!” upon reaching the tarmac. His siblings quickly ran down the rest of the steps and Nikki walked quickly to keep up with them as they ran towards their dad who was standing nearby.

Nikki recorded the kids and Chris greeting each other and him telling them that the whole family was going to spend the next week at Disney World. The kids shrieked with excitement that only got louder when Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy made a surprise appearance.

As the kids ran to greet the characters, Nikki finished recording and finally got a hello from Chris. It was as they were smooching that Rachel put everything together.

“Wait a minute!” she exclaimed. “Dad! How’d you know we were here? It was supposed to be a surprise.” She narrowed her eyes at her parents. “Unless you two were messing with us the whole time!”

“I am offended that you think we would mess with you guys,” Chris replied, putting his hand to his chest dramatically.

“They were totally messing with us,” Josh confirmed.

“We can refuel the plane and go home,” Nikki offered.

“Heck no!” Aiden exclaimed. “We’re going to Disney World!”

“That’s what I thought,” Nikki said, laughing. “Now, who’s ready to get in the car and go to Disney World!”

“Can Mickie and Minnie come too?” Charlotte asked.

“Who do you think drove me here?” Chris asked his youngest as he scooped her into his arms. “Though, I don’t think we should let Goofy drive again. That was scary.”

The four Disney characters let the Evans’ to the transport van provided by the park. None of them knew what to expect for the first week of summer vacation, but they knew it would be fun.


	8. After Outlander - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nikki comes up with an idea for her and Chris's Halloween costumes  
> Warnings: language, suggestive  
> Timeline: October 2017  
> Part of: Promptober

Nikki Evans sniffed as the end credits rolled for the newest episode of the show Outlander. It wasn’t very often that the busy mom of three got a chance to watch a show she wanted to, but with Chris’s help, she was able to spend an hour each Sunday watching Claire and Jaime’s love story unfold.

“Another tear jerker of an episode?” Chris asked as he came into their bedroom and squeezed into the oversized chair with her.

Nikki nodded and then recounted the night’s episode to Chris, who occasionally watched an episode with her.

“Wow,” he said after she’d finished. “Maybe I should be watching this every week… not that I necessarily like watching my wife pant over a guy in a kilt…”

“Halloween is coming up,” Nikki replied. “Maybe you should-” She stopped talking at an idea hit her. Turning to Chris, she smiled.

“No to whatever you’re thinking,” Chris said, not liking the look at all.

“We should go as Jamie and Claire for your mom’s Halloween party!” Nikki exclaimed, ignoring his comment. “Pleeeeasseee?”

“No, no, no!” he replied, shaking his head before catching sight of her expression as it changed. “Not the puppy dog eyes, don’t you fucking dare…” The words came out of his mouth too late as his wife set her baby blues on him. “Damnit!”

“Come on, Chris,” Nikki said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled herself onto his lap. “You have the legs to pull off a kilt and I know how much you like it when I wear a corset….”

Leaning forward, she nibbled his earlobe before she added, “Plus the kilt would make for easy access if we were to slip off to your old bedroom or go across the street to my parents’ place fo a bit of fun in my old room.” She licked the side of his neck, drawing her tongue down the vein that throbbed when he came.

“Do that again and I’ll agree to anything,” he muttered.

Nikki did it again and then squealed as Chris picked her up and carried her to their bed. What followed was a round of sex that would make Jamie and Claire blush.


	9. Their Little Secret - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nikki tells Chris she's pregnant  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Timeline: November 2012  
> Part of: Promptober

Nikki found Chris sitting on the back porch of their LA home. He was stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, soaking in the mid November sun. Unconsciously, her hand rested on her flat stomach as she thought about the news she was about to tell him.

They’d been married for three months and a couple days and hadn’t been able to get enough of each other. Add the fact that they’d been having all that sex without any sort of protection and, well, it was no surprise that she was already pregnant.

Taking a deep breath, Nikki walked across the porch and touched Chris’s shoulder in greeting.

Looking up at her, Chris smiled and set his script aside before pulling her down so she was sitting in his lap. Obviously thinking this to be an amorous interruption, he nuzzled her neck, placing a stray kiss here or there. When she felt his hand going for her already tender breasts, however, she grabbed it and clasped it between her own hands.

“Is everything ok?” Chris asked, tilting his head to the side to look at her.

“It’s great,” she replied a smile stretching across her face. Looking at Chris’s large hand wrapped between her smaller ones, she pulled it to her stomach and placed it where a bump was already beginning to form although it wasn’t noticeable. “I’m pregnant, Chris.”

His initial reaction was just to blink at her, but then, as her words processed through his mind, he let out a loud whoop. He kissed her as he laughed with joy and then he forced her to stand up. Then he lifted her shirt to expose her belly and he placed his large hands on her stomach, tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at her skin.

Nikki’s eyes, too, filled with tears and she threaded her fingers through his hair as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the skin of her stomach before looking up at her. Script forgotten, he pulled her back into his arms in the lounge chair and they talked, making a pact to wait until they went home, in a couple weeks, for Thanksgiving to tell share their news with the rest of the family. Until then, it would be their little secret.


	10. You Screwed Up Evans - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Chris and Mikey go to a Patriots game without their wives... Nikki and Dana get even  
> Timeline: November 2017  
> Part of: Promptober

Chris shouted his displeasure as the referrer made another bullshit call against the Patriots.

“Uh, Chris,” his best friend (and brother-in-law) said, nudging him. “Look at your phone. At Instagram.”

Chris glanced at his friend before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the app. His jaw dropped when he saw a picture of Nikki and their sister-in-law, Dana, posing with Julian Edelman and Gisele Bündchen.

“They’re at the game,” Mikey stated.

Chris nodded his head as he stared at the photo. He’d known that Nikki hadn’t been happy when he’d bought tickets for himself, Mikey and some other guy friends to come to the game today and hadn't brought her and Dana as well. He just hadn’t realized that she’d find a way to get herself tickets to the game.

“Edelman has a post, too,” Mikey muttered and then read the post, “Wishing I was on the field with my family today. But happy to be here in the stadium at least and with such beautiful company.”

“You forgot the hashtag ‘you screwed up Evans’,” Chris muttered, reading the end of the post himself. “I knew they worked with some of the Patriots players wives, but I didn’t know they’d actually met some of the players.”

“Some of the guys come to the studio in the off season,” Mikey told him. He snickered then. “What will you do if she gets to meet Tom Brady before you do?”

Chris shot his brother-in-law a glare. “Same thing you’ll do if your wife meets him before you do,” he retorted.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Chris lamented, hours later, over a mug of beer. On the table, between himself and Mikey, was a photo of their wives with Tom Brady that Nikki had sent him.

She hadn’t posted the photo to Instagram, for everyone to see, but had only sent it to him and Dana to Mikey. Both men knew it was a reminder to never exclude their Patriots-loving wives out of a trip to Gillette Stadium again. In the future, they would invite the two to join them and their group of friends and let them decline the invitation rather than not inviting them at all.


	11. Turkey in the Oven - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Nikki tell their families that they're expecting a baby  
> Timeline: November 2012

**Everyone is here and in the living room.**

Chris read the text from his brother and then looked at Nikki, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. They were in Sudbury for Thanksgiving and were parked around the corner from the houses where they’d grown up.

“You ready?” he asked his wife.

Nikki nodded as she smoothed down the front of her coat. They’d both dressed up for Thanksgiving, but they were wearing special t-shirts over their nice clothes to help them announce their pregnancy to their family members.

Chris started the car and completed the short trip to the house. He parked the car in the driveway of Nikki’s parents house and shut it off. He met Nikki at the back of the car and took her hand, leading her across the street to his mom’s house where the family had gathered.

They let themselves into the house and paused to take off their coats and shoes before venturing the rest of the way into the house. As they neared the living room, they could hear the sounds of people talking and Chris glanced at Nikki before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Hey everyone,” he said, stepping into the living room and getting all of their attention. Just as he’d hoped, their eyes fell to his shirt that read “I put a turkey in that oven” and then there were gasps as Nikki stepped out from behind him, revealing a shirt that said “There’s a turkey in this oven” with an arrow pointing down to a little turkey placed strategically over her stomach.

Their moms screamed with joy and beat the others to them to congratulate them. They were hugged by everyone and Chris got so many slaps on the back that he was sure he had a semi-permanent hand print there.

He and Nikki were then the center of several photos that featured them with their parents, their siblings, their niece and nephews and even one big giant family photo. It was only after all the excitement had calmed that he and Nikki took the shirts off instead of wearing them over their outfits.


	12. Pranking the Prankster - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After going out on a date, Chris and Nikki get back to the lake house and go skinny dipping. Unbeknownst to them, Chris's brother Scott arrived early and gets his revenge on his brother and his sister-in-law.  
> Timeline: Summer 2016  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

“I’m not ready to go in yet,” Nikki said to Chris as he parked the car in front of the lake house they shared with their family. Her parents owned one of the identical, four bedroom lake houses while Chris (and Nikki) co-owned the second with his mom.

With the whole family descending upon the houses for the weekend, Chris and Nikki had taken advantage of the fact that her parents had come up earlier to do the annual check and repair of both houses and had come up early, too, to help. And when her parents had offered to watch the boys while they went out for dinner, Chris and Nikki accepted.

After a quiet dinner at their favorite hole-in-the-wall diner, they were back and the lights were off in both houses, suggesting that everyone was down for the night even though it was just after eleven.

“Do you want to walk by the water for a bit?” Chris asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Nikki said, nodding her head.

The two lake houses were closer to the water, about 300 feet, than they were to the main road, about a half a mile, and surrounded on either side with trees that gave them a private, secluded feel. Perfect for a celebrity, like Chris, wanting to relax with their family.

Taking Nikki’s hand, Chris led her down the path, between the houses, that led to the grassy backyards that became rocky beaches that the lake water lapped against.

They walked quietly to the point on the edge of the property where Mother Nature herself divided their land from their closest neighbors before doubling back. Instead of going straight to the house, they climbed onto the dock and walked down to the edge to admire the night sky.

“It’s the perfect night for a swim,” Chris said wistfully.

“Let’s do it then,” Nikki replied. She was already pulling her sundress off before Chris replied.

“I didn’t mean skinny dipping,” Chris stated, glancing back at the dark houses.

“It’s just us and my parents and their room can’t see the dock,” Nikki reminded him as she dropped the dress on the dock. “You aren’t going to make me do this alone are you?”

Chris rolled his eyes, but began to strip off his clothes, too.

“Run and jump?” Nikki asked.

“Is there another way to jump off the dock?” Chris asked.

They moved their clothes to the shore end of the dock so they’d be easier to collect and then ran one after the other and jumped into the cold lake water.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Chris shouted as after he surfaced. “How’d I let you talk me into this?!”

“Cause you love me,” Nikki said with a laugh. She swam over to him and made to wrap her arms around him as if to kiss him, but instead pushed his head under water.

“That’s it!” Chris cried out as he surfaced spluttering. He swam after Nikki and quickly caught her.

—–

Unbeknownst to them, Chris’s brother Scott had arrived while they had been gone and, upon hearing noises, had come outside to investigate. After being the target of many of Chris’s pranks, Scott couldn’t pass up the opportunity to pay him back when he spotted their clothes at the edge of the dock. He could hear them laughing in the dark and knew that they couldn’t see him moving in the dark. He quickly gathered their clothes, taking a second to take Chris’s cell phone out and leaving it on the dock, before running back to the safety of the house he had to himself for the night since Chris, Nikki and their boys were staying in the other house.

—–

“Ok! Ok!” Chris said with a laugh as Nikki splashed water into his face. “I think it’s time to go inside and take a shower.”

“I like that idea,” Nikki said with a smile. She splashed him in the face and declared, “Last one out is a rotten egg!”

She reached there first, obviously, but when Chris got out of the water, he found her staring at the dock in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and then saw exactly what was wrong. “Where are our clothes?”

Wordlessly, Nikki handed him his cell phone and the message from his brother:

_Hope you enjoyed your swim!_

“Asshole,” Chris muttered. “Jokes on him though, we filled up the towel closet this afternoon.”

They quickly found out that the joke was still on them, when they opened the closet and found it empty.

“I’m going to kill him,” Chris muttered. “It’s one thing to prank me, but to include you!”

“Um about that,” Nikki said, laughing nervously. “This might be partially a retaliation against me on his part… he went to one of the swimming holes with Dana and I once and we may have stolen his clothes after daring him…”

Chris gave her a look that expressed his pride in her prank but also dismay. “Alrighty, that means you get to be the one to go inside and get towels from the bathroom,” he told her.

“Why me?” Nikki asked. “You only have one part to hide! You’ve played way more pranks on him than I have!”

“You can wear this and cover everything,” Chris said, pulling an extra large life jacket from one of the hooks in another part of the closet.

“I should leave you out here all night,” Nikki told him as she put on the life jacket. She could tell by where the breeze coming off the water hit her wet skin that it didn’t cover everything. Thankfully, she knew she just had to slip into the laundry room and grab towels out of the closet in there.

It wasn’t until after they had showered and were getting into bed that Chris sent his brother a text.

_I don’t know how, when or how, but I will get you back._


	13. Birthday Cake - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Nikki and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For his birthday, Aiden wants Chris to help him make a cake  
> Timeline: May 2020  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!  
> Note: Because I wrote Chris and Nikki's summer 2020 back in 2016, Covid-19 does not exist in their world

May 2020

Chris smiled as he looked around the table, watching his family eating dinner together. It was nights like this that made him glad that he had decided to take a break from acting for the summer. His kids were growing up so quickly and he didn’t want to miss more than he already had. It was still hard for him to believe that his baby girl, Rachel, would be three next month. Let alone that his first baby, Josh, would be seven on his next birthday.

His eyes focused on his middle child, Aiden, whose birthday was just a few days away. The boy had been excited for weeks, reminding them all that his birthday was coming up soon and Chris couldn’t help but tease the boy a bit. “You know, I seem to recall that there is a birthday happening soon,” he said, playing dumb. “But I just can’t remember whose it is.” He looked Nikki. “Do you remember?”

Nikki sighed and shook her head. “I can’t, but it’s on the tip of my tongue,” she said playing along. “Is it you, Rachie?”

“Yes! Imma be threeeeeeeee!” the little girl sang out.

“No it’s not! It’s me!” Aiden exclaimed, glaring at his little sister. “My birthday is on May 9th and that’s before June.” Then he glanced at his mom. “Right?”

“Right,” Nikki confirmed with a smile. “And that means your birthday is this week.”

The little boy’s eyes popped open wide. “Already!” he exclaimed, making his parents and older brother laugh.

“Already,” Chris said with a smile. “I know you and mom planned a party with your classmates, but do you want to do anything fun with the family?”

“Can we make a cake? I like cake,” Aiden requested.

“Of course we can make a cake,” Nikki told him.

“Can I make a cake with dad?” Aiden asked, his eyes sliding from mom to dad.

Nikki had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Chris’s deer in the headlights look. Reaching under the table, she squeezed Chris’s knee and then answered for her husband, “Absolutely. I’m sure dad would love to make a cake with you.”

“I can’t bake a cake,” Chris stated a couple hours later when he and Nikki were alone in their master suite, all three kids in their own beds.

“It’s not as hard as you’re making it out to be,” Nikki assured him. “And you’re a much better cook than you were when we got married.”

“Keywood there is cook, not bake,” Chris pointed out as he followed her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. “You’re the one that does all the fancy baking. Remember that time I tried to bake cookies and it ended up a burnt mess that was just one giant, crispy cookie.”

“That doesn’t count as a baking fail,” Nikki countered. “Because that was the shitty oven that got way too hot and, therefore, not your fault.” She laid her hand on his chest. “You don’t have to make the cake from scratch. We can use a box mix.”

“You’re not going to let me out of this are you?” Chris sighed.

“Do you want to disappoint your son?” Nikki asked.

“Of course not,” Chris said as he sat down on the bed looking defeated. “But I also don’t want to disappoint him and ruin his birthday party.”

“You won’t ruin his birthday party,” Nikki assured him as she kneeled behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “He and I already picked out a cake for his birthday party. The cake you guys will make will only be for the family party on Friday at your mom’s.”

“Alright,” Chris said, giving in. “But I want to run through the directions with you before he and I start. And if there is something you’d do that isn’t listed in the directions, tell me so I can do it, too, and not mess up the cake.”

“We can do that if it will make you more confident about it,” Nikki told him. She kissed his cheek and then pulled away. “Go get ready for bed, love.”

When Friday morning finally came around, Chris was still nervous about baking the cake, but Nikki had been coaching him all week. He had helped her and Rachel make cookies and had helped them make banana bread too. The last bit of “training” had come last night after the kids were in bed, he and Nikki had verbally walked through the steps on the back of the cake mix box and now he felt semi prepared.

“Are you ready to make your birthday cake, buddy?” he asked Aiden, who stood on a step stool next to him at the island.

“Yes!” Aiden exclaimed. “Can it have blue frosting?”

“Yes it can,” Chris said with more confidence than he felt. Nikki had predicted that their son would want to have a colored frosting and had, therefore, picked up a container of plain white frosting and food coloring to use with it.

He’d asked Nikki to sit at the kitchen table to oversee everything, but she had just kissed his cheek and told him she believed in him. Then she had gone to the office to do some work, leaving him on his own.

“Alright,” Chris said, looking at the ingredients that he had taken out of the pantry before calling Aiden into the kitchen. Per Nikki’s suggestion, he had also already measured out everything and had them lined up in the order they needed to be put into the stand mixer. “Let’s start by washing our hands. And then we’ll start adding everything into the bowl.”

Once their hands were washed and the oven turned on to preheat, Chris read through the directions aloud one more time. Then he and Aiden started the process of dumping things into the bowl. A process that was surprisingly simple, he realized once it was finished.

By the time the oven beeped, Chris and Aiden had the cake mix dumped into a pan lined with a piece of parchment paper, another of Nikki’s suggestions. He made Aiden stay on his step stool while he put the cake into the oven.

With the timer set, father and son worked together to clean up the kitchen, Chris handing non-breakable items to the boy to put in the dishwasher. It made the process slower, but Aiden enjoyed helping.

When the timer went off, Chris checked the cake, putting a toothpick in the center like Nikki had shown him with the banana bread and smiled when it came out clean. He told Aiden to keep back as he pulled the cake out and set it on a cooling rack.

“Can we frost it now?” Aiden asked, excitedly.

“Nope, it’s too hot for frosting right now,” Chris told him. “We’ll have to wait until Josh gets home from school.”

Aiden visually deflated and Chris felt like he’d let him down, but Nikki had told him that the cake had to be cool for the frosting or else it would just melt. “Why don’t we go see what mommy and Rachel are up to,” he suggested. “Maybe we can watch a movie.”

Aiden nodded his head and they went off to find the ladies of the house. With Rachel still napping, Aiden got to pick out the movie and allowed his parents to sandwich him on the couch in the playroom while they watched the movie he picked out, Onward. The position eventually led to him stretched out on their laps with his head on his mom’s lap, where he ultimately fell asleep.

By the time he and Rachel were up from their naps, Josh was home from school and it was time to frost and decorate the cake. While they worked, Josh sat at the table doing his homework with Nikki looking on as she colored with Rachel.

“Can it be more blue?” Aiden asked as he looked into the bowl that Chris was stirring the now vibrant blue frosting.

“I don’t think we want to add any more food color,” Chris told him. “I think we’re already going to have a hard time seeing your dinosaur candies.”

“Oh,” Aiden frowned. “Mom, can you take out some of the blue?”

“It’s too late for that,” Nikki told him. “But you and dad will figure something out.”

“My friend Johnny’s mom put cookie crumbles on his cake so it looked like the ground,” Josh told them. “And mom wouldn’t let me have a cookie after school because we’re having cake tonight.”

“That is a great idea,” Chris said with a grin. Grabbing the cookie jar, he pulled out four of the chocolate cookies they’d made earlier in the week and put them in a ziplock bag. Then he handed the bag to Aiden with a spoon. “I’ll frost the cake while you break the cookies with a spoon.”

What followed was a noisy affair of Aiden beating the cookies and Chris mumbling things under his breath as he attempted to frost the cake. Nikki had helped him take it out of the baking pan earlier and they’d put it on a rectangular cake board that she’d picked up just for this occasion. She’d told him that it was like buttering toast, but it wasn’t.

“This is not like buttering toast,” he told his wife when she came to check on his progress.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” Nikki reminded him. “Especially if you’re going to put cookie crumbs on it.” She squeezed his arm gently and then went back to help Josh with his homework.

Three hours later, the whole family was at Chris’s mom’s house to celebrate Aiden’s birthday a day early. They’d dined on pizza from their favorite pizza place, per Aiden’s request, and had played bingo for prizes. Now it was time for cake and ice cream, which meant that Chris was nervous all over again.

“Relax,” Nikki told him as their moms’ took care of cutting the cake and dishing ice cream after they’d all sung happy birthday to Aiden. “It’s going to taste great.”

And it did, Chris had to admit after he’d taken his first bite. It wasn’t the best cake he’d ever eaten, but it wasn’t the worst either.

“This cake tastes great, Nikki,” her step-brother Mikey said.

“I can’t take credit for this one,” Nikki told him. “Chris and Aiden made it.”

Chris felt himself turning red as all eyes went to him.

“Now that you mention it,” his brother Scott started to say, but stopped when his older sister reached over and flicked his ear. “Hey! I was just going to say it was really blue.”

“You two did a great job,” Lisa told her son and grandson with a big grin.

“Thanks, grammy,” Aiden said, proudly. “I think I want to be a baker when I’m big. And then I’ll make you a cake that’s as big as your house!”

Chris felt a sense of pride as he listened to his son talk about his plans for the future. He’d always promised himself that he’d encourage his kids to pursue their dreams. He had conquered his fear of baking and, in the process, had unknowingly planted a dream in his son’s heart. With tears in the corners of his eyes, he reached over and took Nikki’s hand. He’d never felt so proud.


End file.
